Quite new to the underground
by Dr.equinox
Summary: A young man fell down a whole. Being able to deal with his new surroundings and adapt, just to find a way home, he manages to gain an additional mission via Toriel, to watch after the younger human she had sent out earlier. Now he must make sure nothing bad happens to this lost child, all the while dealing with his own problems. There's something lurking in the shadows.. something.
1. Arrival and Stuff

**Alrighty. This is another project of mine. I'll actually try to finish this one. Still relatively new to this, but whatever. Let's go. I don't own anything but my OC and story idea.**

* * *

He woke up. That isn't a surprise, you do it all the time, but is unusual is that what he see's is a very large hole in the ceiling. It was needless to say that this was far from his standard mornings. In fact, he wasn't even on his bed. He could tell the usual softness he slept on every night apart from the grass he was currently laying quite easily. Sitting up, he looks around, gazing at the unfamiliar landscape with both awe and confusion. Never before had he seen such a sight in his life. Whilst he sits upon the soft ground beneath him, he can only guess as to why he was there in the first place. He had not remembered coming down here, and he was sure he would remember if he was pushed, but alas, it was for naught as he could not recall even a single circumstance that would lead to this situation.

As he stands and gains his bearings, he notices that there is a pathway leading into what seemed to be a building of some sort. Wondering where the path would take him, he walked forward with curiosity overflowing his mind. Right as he made it to the large that was the entrance, he paused, hearing a shuffling sound behind him. Quickly turning around, he was faced with the same canvas that he had awoken in. Curious, and now cautious, he continued onwards, determined to find out where he was and why he felt a strange need to protect himself more than ever.

* * *

Flowey stared at the newcomers back with confusion evident in his tiny face. There was another human? While it certainly wasn't impossible, as seven had fallen already, it was supposed to **Stay** seven. This eighth human would prove to be a serious issue. Not only was it larger than any of the others, it also seemed much stronger than the rest as well. This was currently a pacifist run, as Frisk had already gotten to Snowdin, no doubt battling Papyrus right now. If this human was one that leaned more towards the _other_ types of runs, then this would prove to be a problem. Frisk and Chara had both died before multiple times, Frisk obviously much less, but those were to monsters. If a human would kill them... he didn't want to think about the possibilities. For now, he would stay in the shadows and attempt to watch them both, at least for now.

And with that, he sunk back into the ground.

* * *

The human had been exploring the 'Ruins', as he dubbed them, at a leisurely pace. He had found many puzzles in his way exploring the obviously old place, but all were already solved. This served to confuse him further. First there was a simple pressure plate that he would have needed to solve, had it not been done already, then there were switches on the wall, then some more puzzles he passed by with no effort whatsoever. It was disappointing to the young man that he couldn't participate in the puzzles, but he would not go out of his way to reactivate them. He continued on, passing spikes, holes in the walls, and even empty webs with dust inside. He was starting to get agitated. There was obviously life here, but he had yet to see any.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that he encountered his first Monster.

It was a Froggit, not that he human knew what that was, but was most importantly something new to the human. The oversized frog was hopping around, seemingly looking for something to do when it came into his vision. It noticed him immediately, and angled its head towards the new, yet familiar, form. It had noticed a connection between the old human and the new person, concluding that they were both the same thing. It was secretly filled with pride because of its accomplishment.

Meanwhile, the human was not only surprised by the intruder, but was also now fearful for what it might do. This creature was just like a frog, but much, much larger. They stared at each other for moments on end before the human had decided he had enough. Standing in a defensive posture, he delivered the Froggit a powerful and withering glare. Not only was this effective in solidifying his place above the strange creature, but it had also terrified it, making it hurriedly hop away in fear.

Staring down at his hands, the human pondered if it had gained some type of extreme intimidation. Brushing away such childless thoughts, he continued forward, where he eventually stopped at an odd burnt tree with no leaves. It seemed brunt anyway. Giving it one last look, he continued, finding a home hidden behind the tree. It was hiding something after all. Approaching the house, he noticed it did not have a door. Feeling like it would be rude to barge inside without permission, he knocked on the frame of the door, calling out for anyone who would listen.

He received no answer.

Going against his better judgment, he continued on into the house. Inside was a house that seemed surprisingly normal, considering its exterior. It was mostly tannish, given a few slight acceptations, and definitely gave a homey feel. There was three ways he could go :Right, Left And Down. Right went to a hallway with many doors, left went to a living room area, and down went... somewhere. He chose to go right, as that seemed the safest option available. Right as he was about to clear the corner, he stopped, hearing a muffled sound coming from that direction. With a closer inspection, it sounded like crying. He now had a dilemma on his hands. Should he go and find out what the crying was coming from, or just try to find an exit? After all, that downstairs area seemed to be exit-like. Wait, what was he thinking?! What if it was a child or something that needed his help? He had to find out. Forming a steely resolve, he cautiously leaned his head around the corner.

What he saw was definitely _not_ a child.

What he saw was a very furry person, seated upon a large chair, sobbing her eyes out. He assumed it was a her from the tone she used in her crying. Debating on whether or not he should approach, physics gave him his answer. When he stepped backwards to get a better footing, the board gave a small squeak. Hoping the "Lady" in the next room hadn't heard him. When he looked back around, she was staring directly at him. Freezing in place, not knowing what to do, he stood there, like a statue, until she broke the ever-thick ice.

"Hello?"

 _'So it was a she'_. Finding his bearings, he awkwardly stepped out from behind the wall and into the light, giving a small wave at the end.

"Uh, hey."

When her eyes landed on his, her face showed shock and disbelief. While he had the same thoughts, his face was only an awkward grin. Shaking away her surprise, the Goat-women responded.

"You are a human."

"Uh, yeah."

"This is quite the surprise. Are-are you okay?"

She asked that question while she was still sniffling, so it came out sounding kind of funny, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her. This gained him a stern glare. He stopped.

"Is there something funny?"

"Oh, uh, no Maam. It's just, you said that in a kind of funny way. I'm Jason by the way."

Jason struck out his hand, hoping his calm and respectful demander could win her over. Luckily for him, it did, and she clasped her paw with his hand. Her paw felt very strange in his hand, but comfortable never the less.

"I am Toriel. I apologize for my current state, but I have had to do something I regret recently."

While this sounded ominous to Jason, he passed it off as just accidentally sounding like she just killed someone. Not wanting to intrude, but wanting to know about his safety, he decided to ask her. So, he pulled a chair from the table and slid it over to where she was.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding here, but what happened?"

"I had to let someone go, even though I knew the risks they would face. I fear for their safety greatly, and I believe I have made the wrong decision in letting them into the Underground by themselves. They are only a child, what was I thinking?!"

At that point she broke into hysterics again, and Jason scooted over and held her, attempting to sooth her. She let a kid go into this place, free to roam? Surely she thought of what might have happened if she did right? Oh wait, she just said that. Now feeling a new found mission in mind, he began with returning her to the normal world. So he gently grabbed her face and lifted it up to where they were in eye contact and delivered his signature move.

"Hey, what's an angel like you crying over something like that?"

Her cheeks went red with embarrassment and she gave a small smile.

"Now you listen here honey, I'm gonna go out there and I'm going to make sure that kid I safe, you hear me?"

When he said that, the smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown.

"But you could get hurt. I would never want to wish that upon another, not again."

"Trust me, I can handle my self. Now describe this guy for me."

"Well, she usually wears a blue and purple sweater and has short brown hair. She is also very small."

"Ah, well that clears it up then. It aught to be no problem finding her down here."

"But you do not know what you face. The Underground is the home of monsters, and being a human can be very dangerous. "

"Uh, why? You guys hunting us or something?"

From there she proceeded to explain the conflicts between Humans and Monsters, about the war, the banishment, and the plan for the seven souls. All in all, it did indeed sound dangerous, buy Jason as determined. He would not stop until he found that child and made sure they were safe. After explaining that to her, and having her begrudgingly agree, he gathered the graciously supplied supplies from Toriel, and set off down the stair well, past the super long hall way, and out the huge double doors...

Right into some freezing snow.

Little known fact, Jason was not a huge fan of the snow. He loved it when it got cold, but he hated when snow came. It meant that it was going to get stupid cold soon. Although it did slow him, he was Determined to trudge on, if it meant a child's life was on the line.

He was going to find this lost child, this "Frisk" and make sure they were safe. Even if that meant he was going to get hurt in the process. With that mindset, he began his adventure, not knowing what lies ahead or why he was doing this in the first place. If there was something he was undoubtedly sure about though...

... was that he was gonna have a fun time doing it.

* * *

 **Babam, hope you guys liked it. If you have any questions, feel free to pm me anytime. Beyond that, I hope you guys have a wonderful night.**


	2. More introductions

**Back again with a new chapter. As usual, I don't own anything but my ideas and OC. Read on!**

* * *

All around him was snow. Well that, and the occasional forest. The snow wasn't very thick, only about an inch or so, but it still gave the feel of freezing temperature. Even though this would normally deter Jason, now was not the time for it. He had a kid to save. So, he continued forward, not noticing the hidden camera In the bush behind him.

He eventually approached a large gate, made entirely out of wood. It might have been useful for much taller folks, but all he had to do was crouch a small bit and he was fine. After making it past the gate, he continued walking until he reached a small open area that housed a strange looking lamp, a station of some kind and some rocks. Not much too see honestly.

After passing another open area, this one had access to a river, he walked straight into a very strange creature. After backing up very fast, wit the beast doing the same, he studied its features. It looked like a mutated bird thing. Unsure of what to do, he attempted a friendly conversation, hoping it was like Toriel.

In response, it gave an awful snow pun.

While he wouldn't normally laugh at something so obviously not funny, he couldn't help but give the guy some pity laughs. It seemed to appease him and he flew away.

"What a strange encounter. What's next?"

Proceeding with less vigor than before, he continued on, passing many, many things. Many places, many creatures, and many things he wished he didn't have to do again out of pure repetition reasons. After an insanely long series of events, he made it to a town, dubbed "Snowdin". It was a small little town, ad it seemed to be chalk full of people. Though all he was looking for was a place to rest.

That which he did. Nearly instantly he spotted an Inn. Going straight for it, he opened the door maybe a little too aggressively and walked in with an apologetic look. Seeing the owner, a small little bunny lady, he approached the counter and asked for a room.

"Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdins premier hotel!"

"Ah, hi. How much would it be to stay here for a bit?"

"One night would be eighty gold!"

Hmm. Jason brought up his waist sack, full of gold, grabbed two handfuls, and dumped them onto the counter, surprising the lady, and her small probably-son next to her.

"Uh, is this enough?"

"Why, this seems more than enough." She said, lightly handing him a key.

"Ah, good. Feel free to keep the change."

He started up the stairs, into the room, and proceeded to fall asleep instantly on the bed. Well, that would have happened if he hadn't been stricken with realization. What on earth was he doing? First he wakes in some random place at the bottom of a hole, then he proceeds to make a promise to a random stranger to save some kid he has no idea about, saying that he's going to go on this epic journey all for some stranger?! Not to mention the fact that he had a family of his own to find!

So he sat there, staring at a bland ceiling, thinking about what to do. Would he continue and fulfill his promise, or would he abandon it completely in exchange for his own desires. This predicament would haunt him the rest of the peaceful, but restless, night in the Snowed In Inn.

... and he had still yet to realize that he had been followed the entire way. Not by one watchful eye, but two.

* * *

A way away from the Snowed In Inn lay against a tree, a very strange sight indeed. For what was perched upon this tree, was a skeleton. This was not a normal skeleton however, it wore clothes as if it had skin, had a smile that would rival the Jokers, and had small white orbs for eyes. To any foe unfortunate enough to anger this strange creature would be met with its most bizarre feature. If angered enough, this skeleton is able to make one of its eyes glow, granting it strange mystical powers nearly unrivaled in the underground. Nearly.

While this particular skeleton was known for its especially lazy attitude, there were times unseen by the public, times of constant stress upon its shoulders. From what, only a small select few know, but to those who do it would be surprising that he had not given up on his effort by now, especially considering his streak of laziness. But despite unknown odds, he strives on, hiding it from all he cares about. Quite unfortunate.

What got him perplexed though, despite all he has been through, is that now there is a new piece on the chess board, despite all other positions being filled in. Was this person something new, like something that just was never introduced before? Was it something extra, just thee by chance? Or was it something completely different, a replacement perhaps? As much as the poor skeleton would enjoy the latter, he knew his job would never be finished. Not even if that old man could come back...

He shook away the thought. Things like that stayed buried for a reason. Right now he needed to focus on the task at hand. This new guy, he didn't get to learn his name, just came out of the ruins. He didn't know anything else about him, not his name, not his intentions, nothing really vital. He did see him encounter some monsters to get to Snowdin, sparing them all with small talk, but that didn't do much to sway him. After all, many runs had started like that before. When he had seen the new human, his first instinct was to check upon the keeper of the ruins, Toriel. Unfortunately, he suppressed that urge, a new one taking place. If this new human was dangerous, he would stop him. Possibly.

It just was confusing to the small skeleton. Why? Why be nice, a pacifist even, when there was already a pacifist run happening? What difference would it make, everyone was happy anyway. Unless, of course, he wasn't a pacifist. That remained a constant option in his mind. If it did happen, he needed to be ready. He wouldn't lose his brother again.

Speaking of the taller, strangely somehow related skeleton. He was in their house, probably with Frisk right about now, going on a "date" or whatever that was. He chuckled. Things like that reminded him why he kept fighting. To keep people like that happy and ignorant of the struggles around them. He envied them in a way. He had been like that once. Then he started remembering. That's when his life turned upside down. It got even worse with this new guy. He would have to follow him constantly, staying alert the whole time. That would mean less time with the family. The only family he had...

 _Not the only family..._

He shook his head. He needed to forget that. It was a dead end anyway. Just an empty space. He shook his had again. There was time for that later. No, he needed to get home. So, he headed off, at his standard lazy pace. After all, the guys was sleeping, so he could take his time for now. He walked all the way past the many puzzles leading to the entrance, making it to the entrance, then stopping, gazing at the Inn. He was in there, right at that moment. He could go in there, and kill him without a second thought. He gripped his boney fist hard, hard enough to draw blood if there were any. Then, he unclenched, and left towards his house, head down and silent.

...Not noticing something In the snow. It was so small, it seemed insignificant compared to its surroundings, but was still noticeable to the trained eye. Sitting there, slowly being covered by falling snow...

... was a little dap of red.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter, hoped you enjoyed. Now I'm letting you know here, I am very inconsistent. I'll try my best, but no promises.**


	3. Something new?

**Back again. I must apologize for the last chapter, as I feel I might have rushed it a bit. Anyways, lets e on with the story.**

* * *

 _... this is it ..._

 _...Human... it was nice to meet you..._

 _...goodbye..._

 _...you...YOU..._

 _...all so STUPID..._

 _...your best friend..._

 _...ASRIEL DREEMUR..._

 _... in a few moments you'll forget everything..._

 _...please, stop doing this..._

 _...AND LET ME WIN..._

 _...STOP IT NOW..._

 _...I'm so alone...so scared..._

 _...its been such a long time..._

 _...your not... are you..._

 _...been gone for a long time..._

 _...what IS your name...?_

 ** _FRISK_**

 _...frisk huh? That's a nice name... wait, who's that behind you?_

 _Oh, hi! I'm-_

 _...you know me?_

 _... but I don't think I know you?_

 _what's your name then?_

 ** _KARVIN_**

* * *

Jason awoke with a gasp, sweating profusely. Attempting to gain control of his breathing, he pondered on the intense dream he just had. It seemed like a planned series of events, first they would meet the king, a whole bunch of stuff would go down, they would fight the large demon goat thing, and then they would meet Asriel. Normally this would seem like a reoccurring this, as though it was a play of some sort, but Jason had never seen any of the people there in his life, save for some creatures and Toriel. Even though he had reassured himself that it was just an odd dream, he couldn't help but feel like there was something there. Something he knew, some way to connect the people and circumstances with his life in some way. No matter how much he would deny it in the day to come, it would stay a lingering feeing in is head for the entire time.

Deciding that he had enough of speculating the reasons behind his dreams, he got up from the bed he had set himself upon and attempted his normal routine. It normally consisted of taking a shower, brushing his, and what have you, but there was a definite lack of a bathroom here. Seeing this as yet another obstacle in his way, he gave a sigh and gathered his things, nearly departing but freezing at the door. There was something else in his dream. Something... not right. It felt like an intruder, being there because it wanted to, not because it was supposed to. It was hiding just beyond where he could see at all times, letting him know it was there, but never letting him see it. It made him turn around constantly, thinking there was something there. There never was.

Shaking off his nerves, he started towards the staircase and down to the lobby, giving a slight wave to the nice desk lady, whom gave a smile in return. Once he was out the door and back into the snow, he took a deep breath and decided that he would tour the place,if only until he found the child. He looked around, noticing that in he center of the small town was a Christmas tree. It was an odd sight, considering the monsters were supposed to be cut off from the rest of the world. He then dismissed the idea when he also noticed that it was snowing underground. Walking past the Inn, he noticed all sorts of monsters, ranging from the familiar style of bunnies everywhere to strange people in costumes which he could not identify. Needless to say, it was a new experience for him.

As he passed the Christmas tree, he noticed multiple buildings. One of which was a restaurant or bar named Grillbys, another was a mislabeled Library, there was a passageway separating the two, and finally there was a large house with a shed next to it. Seeing this house gave him a strange feeling, a need to enter the structure, to find the riches it hides inside it. Whoa. 'Calm down there', Jason tells himself. Thinking about the situation he might get in if he were to just barge in there, he contemplated merely knocking on the door. With a resigned sigh, he walks towards the door, and right as he was about to knock, he freezes.

He had now clue as to what he was going to say.

He quickly tried to think up a plan. There was something he was supposed to ask for, but for the life of him he could not remember. He stands there on the doorstop, hand raised into knocking position but unmoving, oblivious of the looks he gains from the monsters around him, and waits. For what, he is not even sure. Perhaps it was not he who was to knock. He shook his head. That was a silly idea. Still... the temptation to leave was strong, but he had a mission in mind. A mission... That was it! His mission! He was supposed to find-

At that moment the door was opened. The being that had opened the door, was none other than the strange small skeleton stalker himself. Stepping back in wide eyed surprise, he stared at the human standing on his doorstep. Said human returned the surprised stare, hand slowly lowering to his side. While they stayed there, seemingly deep into a staring contest, a voice interrupts their game.

"SANS! IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?"

Snapping out of his daze, the skeleton was about to reply when another approached and man, was there a height difference. This new person, also a skeleton, was supremely different from the previous one. While the small skeleton wore relaxed clothing, a blue hoodie, black shorts, and some slippers, the taller skeleton wore what seemed to be something akin to home made armor, looking very out of place in things. Between the two, besides the height, Jason summarized that their attitudes were swapped. He would later conclude his hypothesis, by hearing the first sentence from the taller skeleton.

"OH HELLO THERE, STRANGE MONSTER IVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE IN MY LIFE. IS THERE SOMETHING WE CAN HELP YOU WITH?"

Jason suppressed the urge to cover his ears. While he tried his best to ignore the extremely loud tone of the tall one, he also wondered how he didn't realize that he was human yet. Then he reviewed his apparel and discovered why. He was wearing a large grey coat, which hid a thinner jacket underneath, which also hid a long sleeved shirt, all conveniently gray. His pants were normal jeans, just a dark night blue, and he wore boots underneath all of it. Steel toes, because screw hurting your feet. He was also using the smaller hoodies hood to cover his head. You could just about make out his face, if the coat didn't slightly cover his face up to his nose. All in all, he was pretty concealed. Which he now understood was an advantage to him.

No one knew he was human. Perfect.

Returning to the conversation, he remembered he was asked something. Something about help. Trying to pull off the fact that he was listening, he replied with a hastily made reply that would only serve to make the situation more awkward.

"Oh, uh , yeah."

...

Silence.

"WOULD YOU MIND TELLING US WHAT YOU NEED HELP WITH?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry. I'm not really awake right now, I literally just woke up a few minutes ago. Any ways, have either of you seen a small child around here recently?"

When he said that, the smaller skeleton tensed and slightly narrowed his eyes. Did he know about Frisk staying with them for the night? And if so, what was he planning? As he was about to start his questionings, his taller sibling spoke first.

"OH, YOU MUST BE TALKING ABOUT THE HUMAN! COME INSIDE STRANGER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL RETRIVE THEM."

Then he proceeded to practically shove Jason inside and slam the door, and run up the stairs. Jason stood confused, then , looked towards his right, where the small skeleton stood, seeming like he was suspicious of Jason and his activities. Seeing an opportunity to clear up some icy air, he walked over and introduced himself, noticing how he got tense again.

Sticking out his hand in greeting, he said "Hi, names Jason."

Slowly but surely the skeleton returned the shake, albeit cautiously. "Sans the skeleton."

With introductions out of the way, Jason saw no more open room for conversation. Unfortunately for him, the was the perfect time for questioning from sans. The suspicious skeleton decided to start it off slow and easy.

"So, you new to Snowdin?"

Snapping out of his daze, Jason replied steadily. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I guess you could say that."

This was not what the skeleton had in mind however. He wanted answers, quick and fast.

"You guess? I wouldn't think it'd be too hard to tell if your from here or not."

"I, uh, I don't know, I'm just not from around here."

"Then where ya from?"

"Uh, out of town."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Maybe it would if you stopped asking them."

That threw the skeleton for a curve. In the beginning the guy was a bit shy, trying not to come out of his shell, and now he's playing hard ball? Well, two can play at that game.

"Whoa, didn't mean to offend you there pal. Just asking some questions is all."

"Sorry, I just don't wish to talk about that right now."

And cue the silence again. This time it wasn't just icy, it went down below, lower than any have gone before. Sans was considering prying him for more information, but thought against it. There was something that was essential though...

"So, _Jason_ , what do you want with Frisk?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the human that Pap is getting." 'An event that shouldn't be taking this long', he thought.

"Oh, well, that's a story in itself. Basically, I'm just here to make sure their safe. Not that I don't trust you guys or anything, but he's fine right?"

In that moment, Sans felt something from Jason's soul, a surge in its power. Its normal stats gained a very large increase. He had never seen something like this before. If you had a high amounts of LV and EXP, it would be obvious to all of those around you. Jason's had stayed the same as Frisk's had, meaning he had yet to kill a monster. Yet now, his souls power had skyrocketed. It went so high, he was mortified trying to figure out how it was possible. When he finally looked back at Jason, the tall human was staring at him directly in his eyes. He maintained a stoic expression, and had asked his question again, but with clear malice and expectation.

 _"Right?"_

As Sans stared in shock at the human, they both hear a door opening and a small gasp, followed by many tiny footsteps. This led to the Larger human being hugged from behind and nearly being knocked off balance, dissipating the intensely thick atmosphere that had been there moments ago. Turning his back, he saw what had attacked his unfortunate backside. Judging from the clothes she wore, and the fact that she was most likely the only other human here, he took a gander and guessed that this was Frisk, the child he had come for. Though why she was hugging him, he was unsure. Awkwardly, he patted her head.

"Uh, hey there little buddy. You doing good?"

She looked up at him and gave a toothy smile, nodding her head after. When she released him, she grabbed his hand and pointed towards the skeletons individually. Then, she looked towards Jason in a questioning gaze, asking for introductions.

"Oh, uh, we met at the door. Well, I met Sans there. I think you said you name was Papyrus right?"

The skeleton stood proud and decided to give him self and intro of his own.

"YOU ARE CORRECT, STILL UNKNOW MONSTER. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SOON-TO-BE- ROYAL GAURDSMEN!"

"Oh, well I'm Jason. Nice to meet you."

He stuck his hand outward and received an enthusiastic handshake In return. After it was over, he held his hand close to his body as to deny any unwelcome surprises. Looking around, he thought this was a pretty nice place to stay, considering the circumstances. He was thinking about how his own home was when he felt a small tug on him arm. Looking down, he noticed it was Frisk. She was pointing towards the door in an excited fashion, as if there was something to show. Deciding to follow her instructions, they both left the abode, Jason giving a lingering stare upon Sans, and Sans to Jason. He could tell there was going to be tension between the two later. Once they were outside, Jason was being pulled towards the snowy area, where it was snowing so thick you couldn't see past it.

"Uh, you sure you want to go that way buddy? It looks kind of dangerous."

She stopped and looked towards Jason, spelling out the word 'Shield' in sign and pointed at him. He was surprised when he actually understood the letters they had made, because he had never taken lessons in sign. What also surprised him was the child's confidence in him being able to defend them both. He had known how to handle himself, and he certainly tried not to be chubby, but he was no MMA fighter. There was something off about this situation, and he needed to find out soon.

"So, I'm your shield eh? Alright, I'll try my best. Oh, before I forget, Toriel says hi."

This gave the child its smile, and again they started towards the intensely snowy area. Upon entry, the both had to shield their eyes and trudge forward at a slower pace. It took them mere minutes to cross the entire way, but it had felt like much longer. Once they were out side of the snow storm, they arrived somewhere completely different. It was the entrance to a large strip of land joined by a river to its left. While exploring the place, they both continued on and made it to a small area where there were monsters surrounding a waterfall and a sentry station being manned by someone Jason didn't want to see again. Fortunately for him, the feeling was mutual.

They passed a large blue flower that suspiciously sounded like a person and the wooden station, to be met with a drop off area of another waterfall. Feeling as though he could save at least one set of clothes, Jason crouched down to his knees and offered his companion a ride, which was gleefully accepted. He stood up and made his way to the other side, having to dodge some rather troublesome rocks that would come his way. After arriving at the other side, he let Frisk down and they walked together up until they made it to a tall grass section of the trail, where Jason signaled for both of them to quickly hide. They both did, and In a moment of silence, they could hear two people talking.

"H... HI UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT..."

It was that skeleton, the one who wished to be a royal guard. This did not ease Jason, as he could not hear the second person. They were most likely talking in a inside-level voice.

"UH... REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..."

This caught Jason's attention, and his head snapped up to the ledge they were talking from. He had told someone else about them being here? But he only said Human, singular. Could it be that this happened before he arrived?

"HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM?"

Jason tightened his fist and looked towards Frisk, but she was only shaking her head. Relaxed by her confirmation of no violence, he let fist fist relax.

"Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!"

Jason was confused by this. Was she not telling him just now that nothing happened? When he looked back, she only looked like she was barely containing her laughter. Jason was now very confused.

"WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM? W-W-WELL... NO. I TRIED VERY HARD UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END... I FAILED."

Jason actually felt sad about that. He may have wished from time to time for the skeleton to lose his speaking abilities, but he didn't want to jeopardize his chances in hitting it in with the Royal Guards.

"W-WHAT? YOUR GOING TO TAKE THE HUMANS SOUL YOURSELF? BUT UNDYNE, YOU DONT HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE... YOU SEE..."

This was not news Jason wanted to hear right now. Not only was it a bit frightening, but it also pissed him off beyond belief. If thy thought they were going to lay a single digit upon that child, they were going through him first.

"... I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."

And then the skeleton left, leaving Jason extremely pissed off, but understanding none the less. It seemed as though the skeleton was not exactly all up there, so he held nothing against him. It was probably not even something wrong to help this 'Undyne', it actually sounded like they were his hero or something. Never the less, they needed to move, so he signaled for Frisk to start moving. The moment she did, he heard fast and heavy footsteps from above them, so he signaled her to stop.

After she stopped, it was pure anxiousness. Each moment felt like hours, until the foot steps finally thumped away. Once they couldn't be heard any more, Jason stood up and walked out of the tall grass with Frisk in tow, while also encountering another child that seemed to be hiding in the Grass as well. How Jason didn't see them, he would never know. The kid went on a little rant about Undyne and her heroics, then ran away claiming to watch her 'beat up some bad guys'. A feeling of dread fell over the pair as they continued on wards, but they stayed determined.

Even if they didn't know what lied ahead.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's it for this chapter, remember to be nice to people and if you have suggestions or complaints, feel free to review or PM me. I can see both, so it doesn't really matter. But besides that, WHAT!? What's up with Frisk knowing Jason?! What happened with Sans encounter and that power spike that happened?! Weird right?! Well, you'll get to know what's going on in the underground soon enough my friends! You just have to stick around until then. One last note, I did make this one especially large just for you guys. Have a good one!**


	4. Seniments

**Back again with the continuation of the series. Sorry for not updating in a while, I just had some family issues that got me down. Anyways, lets continue onwards.**

* * *

After the particularly tense situation, the duo continued on with their quest. Coming upon a gap in the pathway, they stopped. Jason looked at the gap, determining the depth of the water that blocked his path, while Frisk walked towards the flowers the older human somehow missed. She picked one up and came back to the gap, carefully sliding the flower to the other side of the path. Jason was confused by his action, wondering jut what the child was planning. When all flowers had been placed above the water, they bloomed into what seemed to be a bridge. Jason was cautious, not believing that such a bridge could support their weight, but was surprised as Frisk crossed them with ease, waving at him from the other side. Feeling uneasy the hole way, Jason crossed the bridge and was relieved that he didn't have to do that again. That was, until he saw the next part of the room. It was another natural puzzle, with more gaps in the path. Jason sighed. He _had_ hoped for this hadn't he? Steeling himself, he walked over the bridge and looked for the new batch of flowers.

While he was doing that, Frisk looked around in amazement. The waters here were so clear, she could see straight down to the surprisingly deep bottom. Not exactly feeling adventurous enough today, she stepped away from the edge and looked for Jason. Finding him setting the flowers across the water, she started walking closer with a soft smile. On the inside though, that smile had disappeared. She knew. It was much too obvious to her, and no matter how hard she may have tried, she knew that there was not much she could do about it.

He didn't remember her.

This had depressed her much more than she expected it to. At first she thought he was playing a game or something, he always did things like that on the surface. He was her best friend. He didn't even know about his true self. As she heard him talking about how 'he just had to make new monster enemies', she shook her head. For as long as she had known him, she never heard him complain about being in a tricky situation. He was always the first one to confront danger, no matter the severity, and now he was worried about some random monster, even when he clearly had a huge advantage over them? She didn't understand what happened to him, or why he was like this. She wondered, did he even know? How could he not know, it was what made him so unique above. From what she was seeing though, it might be a possibility. She thought of asking him about it, but decided to save that for later, as she was feeling like they were about to meet certain someone soon.

Jason, now finished establishing the bridge, walked over and waved his companion forward. When she made it to him, her phone started to ring. She held up her phone and answered, hearing a familiar voice.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

Even now Jason, through a phone, Jason could hear him clear as day.

"HOW DID I GET THIS NUMBER...?"

Neither of them had asked that question, while one wanted a response.

"IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!"

That... was not the answer they were expecting. Jason looked towards Frisk, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

What a strange creature.

"SO... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING...?"

At this point Jason almost grabbed the phone from the child's hands, but she stopped him, signaling to wait.

"I'M... ASKING FOR A FREIND. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A BANDANANA."

Jason looked towards Frisk in confusion, not seeing a bandanna on her head. When she noticed him staring, she pulled out a bandanna from her pockets and tied it around her head, all while holding the phone. Somehow.

"IS THAT TRUE? ARE YOU WEARING A BANDANNA?"

She gave an affirmative sound.

"SO YOU ARE WEARING A BANDANNA...GOT IT! WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY! AND TELL JASON I SAID HI!"

*click*

Frisk put the phone in her pocket, and smiled. Jason ha a look of confusion on his face, and sighed. This place was strange. Shaking his head, he motioned for Frisk to lead, and they left, entering a hallway with large blue flowers that repeated anything said to them. Together they walked, passing a sign indicating the room to be the 'Wishing Room' hearing some history about monsters wishing for a chance to see real stars, and using their hopes to set them from their imprisonment. Hearing this made Jason think about just why Humans did what they did. While pondering this, Frisk was looking through a telescope, and noticed something. Moving her head back, she looked towards the wall in the adjacent hallway and had an idea. Seeing the child run towards the dead end of the adjacent hallway made Jason do the same. When he approached the wall, he noticed Frisk pushing against it, making it crack slightly. Tapping her shoulder, he motioned her to back away from the wall. When she did, he accomplished a feat that made him feel stupidly proud of himself.

He kicked down the wall.

Seeing the previously un-holed wall crumble before him gave himself a huge ego boost for no reason whatsoever, seeing as a child was managing to do that by themselves. Stepping through the wall, they arrived in a large cavern, as usual, but this one had water for its base. Walking on the boards, they went towards the wall, which housed many signs. Reading the signs, Jason saw the history of the monsters, of how the humans attacked, and how the monsters were helpless to defend themselves. He also read of the power of a human soul, of how it can persist outside of the body, even after death. And how, if absorbed by a monsters, could cause unsurmountable amounts of chaos. This just brought back the inner battle Jason was having with himself. He wondered many things, trying to see things from every angle. He could not help but feel somewhat responsible, though how he was not sure. He wasn't there when they were at war, so how could he ever had done anything to these poor creatures. He did not know what to think.

Reasoning with himself that he could never have done those things, he continued on, noticing Frisk sitting on the edge of the pier with her feet dangling. Walking up and sitting next to her, he looked down towards the dark water. Letting his mind wander, he started to talk.

"I don't know what to do."

She looked at him in concern.

"I mean, there's so much going on that I just don't thin I can handle it."

She shook her head. This is what she was afraid of. He had forgotten his bravery as well. Seeing his companion seemingly deny him any sort of solace, and questioned her.

"What? Why are you shaking your head?"

She looked back at him, silent as always. Without a word, she hugged him tightly, surprising him. He hugged her back nearly immediately after. It seemed that no matter how much he forgot, he would always remember the bond they had together.

"You know, I don't think I've told you..."

She looked up, still in their embrace. He was looking away.

"... I don't really remember you."

She just smiled at him.

"You knew that didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Well, do we _actually_ know each other?"

She nods again.

"Oh. Well, this must not be too much fun for you then huh?"

She sadly shakes her head, and rest against him. He sighs.

"I wish I knew, I really do, but I cant remember anything before I fell down here. It's like something's blocking my head."

She hummed against him.

"I'm trying kid. I really am."

They stayed there for a while. How long was unknown. All that was however, was that the two long lost friends had started to reconnect and that one fish lady was getting impatient at the other end of the river.

* * *

 **I'm just gonna leave it here, with some fluff for back up. Don't worry though, the next is coming soon.**


	5. Thoughts

**Told you I'd be back. Onwards!**

* * *

After having a sweet little fluff moment, the two decided that they should continue forward. Stepping on what little room they had, they use a small raft to cross the river. Once on the other side, things became ominous. There was a long path full of turns, bordered by an equally long straight strip of land full of pillars, making it impossible t see what was on the other side. This concerned Jason, as there was definitely something going on here that meant ill intentions towards them. Stepping forward, Frisk would almost certainly be impaled if Jason had not pulled her back in time. What had been shot at them was a glowing blue spear. Head snapping to the pillars, Jason frantically searched for a figure in the darkness. He would not need to search long, as a armor clad individual stepped out of the shadows, materializing spears out of air, and sending them speeding towards the duo.

Seeing the obvious danger, Jason picked Frisk up princess style and started running, much faster than the figure had suspected, as it seemed to be surprised and gave them pair a head start. Jason had ran faster than he though possible and within seconds he had out run the villain and reached the end of the winding path. Seeing more of the tall grass they had hid in before, and remembering its effectiveness, he sprinted towards it and slid into it, with the child he was protecting clutching his arms for dear life. Laying his back against the wall, he attempted to sooth her before they were found again. Successful in his task, Frisk calmed down fairly quickly and laid against his body. He was going to comment on how amazing this child was to him, when he heard the heavy thumbs the figure from before gave. Scooting his back against the wall, he gave Frisk a signal t be quiet, which she complied with.

The thumping got closer and closer, until he was sure she was right next to them. Then, reaching up and slamming down their fist, the figure grabbed... the monster kid. The kid was in awe, but the figure seemed to just not care. Placing the kid down gently, it stomped away from the tall grass in the direction of the winding path. Once he was sure it was gone, Jason stood up and walked out, letting Frisk down once they were out of the tall grass and in the opposite direction of the armor clad beast. Wondering just what he could do against something like that, Jason evaluated his chances of succeeding in his mission. Shaking away any doubts, he assured himself that he could take it if he needed to.

Advancing, they were approached from behind by the same monster that was just grabbed moments ago. He spun around in circles, making Jason notice the apparent lack of arms on the child, and spoke in an excited tone.

"Yo... did you see that?! Undyne just... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again!"

That seemed unsanitary.

"Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!"

The truth of this news bothered Jason greatly. The child went without another word and left the two in silence. Jason looked towards Frisk, who was showing a face of worry. Seeing an opportunity, Jason snuck up behind her and picked her up, Frisk giving an adorable squeak of surprise. He set her upon his back, which she gladly accepted, and he continued forward. They went past a table with a piece of cheese inside of a crystal and another large blue flower, and reached another small room. Inside this room was a telescope, no doubt for the ceiling crystals, a small chest and... Sans the skeleton. Seeing him made Jason feel tense, but he did not know why. Letting Fisk off of his back, he stood and approached the skeleton, while frisk went straight for the telescope. Just like last time.

Once near the skeleton, he waved, noticing the skeleton returning it with a blank gaze. Not at all deterred by the obvious attempt to get him to back away, he attempted to start a conversation.

"Nice telescope you got there."

"yeah, its premium."

Silence again. Until Sans noticed Frisk about to use it, and freezing once she noticed him.

"it's normally fifty thousand G to use this premium telescope..."

Seeing her downtrodden face must have changed his mind.

"but... since I know you, you can use it for free. Howzabout it?"

Her answer was to immediately use it. Once she started though, she face scrunched up in confusion and she moved her gaze to Jason, who chuckled at the sight. Her left eye was covered in paint, or whatever it was that was in those pranks. Classic. She felt her face, then wiped away the residue. She turned towards the Skeleton, who had his usual huge smile on his face.

"huh? not satisfied? don't worry. I'll give ya a full refund."

She smiled and walked away, giving them a small laugh. She went to the water and scooped up some to clean her face. Jason turned toward Sans, who was staring right at him.

"So... how ya doing?"

Jason was an obviously excellent conversation starter.

"eh, I'm alright. how's the kid?"

"She seems to be having fun. We did have a run in with this crazy person in armor though."

"ah. that's Undyne. you'd better be careful, she's out for blood. well, souls actually."

"Yeah, we've been avoiding her as much as possible."

Sans gave a look towards Frisk, who was sitting at the edge of the water in the next area. Then he looked back towards Jason, to find him dong the same. He gave a sigh and got the mans attention.

"hey, I got a question for ya. and I need ya to be serious. are you uh, related to her?"

Jason gave a sigh as well. This was not an easy question.

"Honestly... I don't know. All I do is that she knows me and thinks of me as an old friend."

"but how can you not know?"

"My minds been a mess since I got here. I don't even remember how I fell down that hole, much less anybody here."

"huh."

"Yeah. I just want to get back to the surface, maybe then ill remember something. But I have a mission t do first."

"oh yeah? what's that?"

"To protect that kid until we both get out of here."

"where'd you get that from?"

"A nice goat lady that lives in the ruins."

Sans eyes widened. So she was still alive. He might have been wrong about his guy. In fact, it seemed that everything about him was spot on. Until a few things...

"when you were at the house earlier... what happened?"

"I was actually gonna ask you."

"what?"

"Yeah, I kind of blanked out there for a second. Don't know what happened really."

"huh."

"I do something weird, or...?"

"oh, uh, no. you just froze for a second. just wondering."

"Hmm. Alright then. Oh, looks like it's our time to go. See ya around."

Sans watched as the human left in confusion. So, he lost his memories, and cant remember why he suddenly gained so much power in an instance? This was range, stranger than anything he'd ever seen. He could only hope that he made the right choices and stayed the way he was. Because if he went mad, there was no way to stop him. The underground would be massacred.

"yeah... see ya."

He had much to look out for.

* * *

Jason and frisk went forward and onto a path that hovered above a glowing light blue lake. During their trip, they passed by many more of the similarly colored flowers, hearing a passing conversation about two individuals talking about dreams. Across the path they heard of ones insecurity about their wish, and after passing some slime like creatures they received yet another call from their tall skeletal friend.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

From the level of volume coming from the phone, it was obvious who it was.

"REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES?"

Jason readied himself. If this was who he thought it was, he had questions.

"HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY...MURDERY."

This was getting too far. If he knew why didn't he try and stop her? He was about to speak up, but was silenced as a hand blocked his mouth. Frisk obviously wanted to hear what he had to say, and Jason was not going to stop her. So, he sat down and listened.

"BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY!"

Yes, yes they did.

"AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT... I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE WEARING!"

Jason face palmed. This was beyond disappointing for the young man.

"A BANDANA! BECAUSE I KNEW, OF COURSE... AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION..."

It was indeed a suspicious question.

"YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!"

She did not change her clothes.

"YOUR SUCH A SMART COOKIE!"

This was an idiotic conversation to Jason, who was getting more agitated by the minute.

"THIS WAY YOUR SAFE AND I DIDNT LIE!"

That was not correct.

"NO BETRAYEL ANYWHERE!"

That was debatable.

"BEING FREINDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY."

And so was that.

*click*

"You know, for some one without vocal cords he is very loud."

Frisk looked at Jason with a disappointed look.

"What? I'm just saying, he's really loud. I' not gonna do anything about it, i just thought it was worth mentioning."

Shaking her head in amusement, Frisk went forwards while Jason had to catch up to her. When he did, they passed by another flower, Jason appropriately calling them 'echo flowers', and hear more of the past conversation. It was about the other person denying that the other others dream was stupid, and promising not to laugh. They passed the flower and reached another hall, this one with another sign. This one read about the power to take humans souls. That is why the humans feared the monsters. Because they could lose their souls to them, even though not a single human was killed during the war. Wait, how did he know that...?

Seeing Frisk start towards the hall area, he continued with her. Past the hall was a passageway surrounded by water. The moment the started walking, a tentacle slowly rose from the water. Going forward produced another. Going even farther made them retract, to that the whole body of a octopus could rise above the water. This mildly freaked Jason out, as he did not enjoy sea creatures. Then it started to talk.

"Hey... there..."

Jason was not pleased.

"Noticed you were... here..."

Not.

"I'm Onionsan!"

One.

"Onionsan y'hear!"

Bit.

"Your visiting waterfall, huh!"

Just don't respond.

"It's great here, huh!"

And it wont talk to you.

"You love it, huh!"

Why was it still talking then?

"Yeah! Me too! It's my big favorite!"

Good for them.

"Even though the waters getting all shallow here..."

Oh, good.

"I have to sit down all the time, but..."

Oh, what now?

"H-Hey! That okay! It beats moving to the city and living in a crowded aquarium!"

Does it now?

"Like all my friends did."

Oh.

"and the aquariums full a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I ..."

Now Jason felts terrible.

"That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear!"

And there was the kicker. Everything seemed to revolve around Undyne. It made Jason wonder exactly how good of a fighter she really was.

"I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!"

Well, isn't that wonderful?

"Hey... there... that's the end of this room."

Oh, is it now?

"I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!"

Sure.

They continued forward, entering, yet again, another room. This time it had a hole in the middle, a deep one at that, and hiding in a corner was another monster. Not wanting a needless confrontation, Jason guided the both of them to a sign on the wall. It read:

 _'The Northern room hides a great treasure.'_

They both went into the northern room, to find a piano, a sign on a wall, and a blank wall. After several attempts from both Humans, they decided it wasn't worth it. Instead, they continued on their normal path and read more history signs. Jason learned that the power to steal peoples souls had no counter. So, no human could steal a monsters soul. Hmm. When a monster dies, its soul disappears. Seemed like it would give them extra incentive to survive then. An incredible power would be needed to take a living monsters soul. Hmm. This intrigued Jason very much.

He also read that there was an exception. Special monsters called 'Boss Monsters' ironically enough have a strong enough soul that they can persist after death, if only for a few moments. Vey interesting. A human could potentially absorb this soul, but it has never happened. So, something like that has never happened, in all the years that both races have existed? This was odd indeed, but something for another time. For now, they had the rest of the path to discover.

Passing a statue, they reached an area with a sign and a large bucket full of umbrellas. Jason picked up one, handed it to Frisk, then noticing that the child left to go back to the statue. Following her, he saw her place the umbrella on top of the statue. Then the music started to play. It was a soothing melody, something appropriate for the scenery around them. he statue seemed like a memorial of some sort. He stood there with Frisk, listening to the song until it ended. Then, they left the cave with two umbrellas shielding them from the rain.

They walked together, until they meet up with a certainly persistent monster.

"Yo! You got an umbrella! If your walking anyway, I guess ill walk with you, haha."

Jason was skeptical about this kid. He obviously was a fan of the monster trying to kill them, but he seemed to be pretty ignorant about us in every way. Then he looked down and noticed Frisk smiling at the kid. He guess that if the kid trusted him, then so could he. Together they walked, even when the kid started talking.

"Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool."

"I bet."

"She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses."

"Really? Never?"

"If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night..."

"Hmm."

"... knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha."

"Yeah."

They turned the corner, Jason enjoying the few moments of silence, until the kid started up again.

"So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower."

Oh, here we go.

"The king- we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr" - volunteered to donate his own flowers."

Did he now?

"He ended up coming to the school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff."

Cool.

"That got me thinking... Yo! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!?"

Oh, pretty cool I bet.

"She could beat up all the teachers!"

Oh. Uhm, huh.

After that, they continued in silence, turning a corner when the child started. Again.

"Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!"

The child's last statement had gotten Jason thinking, and as they crossed a large view of a castle, he thought about the circumstances the monsters were under. Was there even a reason for Jason to be mad at them? It seemed that the only ones in the wrong were the humans, and they were glad to forget about it. He pondered theories, ideas about any ulterior motives, something to justify the Humans actions, but he could not. Though there was voices in his head, each giving their opinion of the monsters. Then, his body had started to feel strange. He slowed down, enough to keep up with the children, but just barely. It felt as though his body was spreading itself, tearing itself apart. Within a moment, the feeling was gone, and he was back in the same pace. Whatever had just happened, Jason hoped it never would again.

They reached the end, Jason putting the umbrella In the large box. Noticing the two children having difficulty climbing a ledge, he offered his help, but the monster child refused, stating that he would find another route. Afraid for the kid, but rusting his navigations skills, he let the boy go. Once the ledge was cleared, he continued with Frisk, passing by more history signs. This time they spoke of the war, if it could be called that, between the two races. Of how many monster souls had been lost, bodies turning to ash, and so forth. As they crossed a wooden bridge, he wondered about the war. About how he felt responsible, even though it was in now way connected to him.

They reached a point in the bridge where they stopped simultaneously, both gaining a feeling of dread in the air. Suddenly, a blue circle appeared on the bridge. And another. And another. They kept coming until they completely surrounded the duo, then familiar blue spears shot outwards from the circle, making it clear who's doing this was. Sensing another chase on his hands, Jason once again picked up his fellow traveler and proceeded to gun it to the exit. He ran, going in twists and turns, sometimes even having to turn around, all the while dodging magical spears. He kept running, despite nearly being impaled many times, and thought countless thoughts about the situation he was in. None were kid friendly. Ending his sprint at a surprise dead end, he turned only to be faced with the warrior herself. He now knew more about her, and was about to attempt to reason with her, until a handful of spears came down and severed the path, leading the humans to fall as she stood on, watching in silence. The last thought Jason had, was to wrap his arms around the child he held, as to soften the blow.

* * *

 **Well, that's something isn't it? Looks like he is finally realizing some things he didn't know before. I can only wonder where he'll go from there. That, however, is for next time.**

 **Note: Guys, I don't mean to sound like a needy little two year old, but I kind of count on your reviews to determine whether or not the public enjoys this story. Now I don't mean I'd like fifty or so people just suddenly post reviews, but if you have an issue with it, feel free to point it out. Seriously. Unless your a sleezebag who just comes to people stories to dis. Then you can just leave.**

 **That's all for now! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
